Never Forget
by DJD17
Summary: He could never forget her, and she always had him at the back of her mind. Now Jareth is in trouble and the only person who can save him is the woman that is trying to forget him and move on with her life. JS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not a single thing. (pouts) Wish I did, but I don't so...don't forget it!

**Chapter 1**

Sarah stared out the class room while the rain pounded outside. She was waiting for the day to end. It was raining outside and today was her little brother's fifth birthday. The young woman wasn't sure why, but she was terribly excited. Toby was turning into a smart boy, "Ms. Williams?" her teacher, Mr. Bentley, spoke making her jerk her eyes to the front of her government class.

"Yes sir?"

Her teacher gave a dejected sigh and pointed to the question on the overhead, "Can you answer this question please?"

Her eyes scanned over the question, _what is one of the vice presidents jobs?_ She glanced down at her notes then up at her teacher, "To wake up each morning and decide if the President has gone mad yet."

Mr. Bentley smirked, "That is way to put it," he answered before turning back to the board.

This year Sarah was a senior and she was a month away from graduating. Truth was she could care a less. Her mind had been traveling away from school lately and into her art work. The spring play was over and so she was left to her sketches and her stories. Ever since the Labyrinth, whether it was real or not, she had gotten more into writing and art, aside from her acting. Her notebooks proved it. There were random sketches along the borders of her notes. All of them of her friends, and some occasionally of Jareth. The man, who even now, would occasionally haunt her dreams. She wondered, sometimes, how he was, but would never dare ask Hoggle or the others when they visited.

Her head jerked up when the end of the day bell rang. With in a fleeting moment she got up, purse and books in hand, and shot out to her locker, "Hey Williams!" a voice called making her pause. "Wait up!"

She turned to catch a tall young man with pail blond hair and red streaks walking toward her, "Jason," she spoke when he caught up to her. They began to walk in unison toward her locker.

"What you up to this weekend?"

She glanced at him before she began to enter her locker combination on the old lock of her pail blue locker, "We're going up to the cabin this weekend. My parents are picking me and then we're off."

"What's the occasion?"

"Toby is turning five," she explained pulling up the small metal latch and let the locker swing open. On the door were some random drawings that she had rather liked, and others were of her friends and her family. "Why?"

"Oh…" Jason scratched the back of his neck, "I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie this weekend. I dunno if you're into scary movies but I was hoping that…well…"

Sarah gave him a smile, "Your sweet," she told him after putting her books onto the top shelf of the tall locker and looking back at him, "and if I didn't all ready have plans I would love to. How about next weekend? If you're still open to the idea?"

His eyes lit up, "You mean it?"

She nodded her head, "Yep, don't usually joke around stuff like that."

"Great… I'll see you on Monday?"

Sarah laughed gently, "Yes, unless I magically disappear, which shouldn't happen."

She turned back to her dark blue back pack and began to place the books she needed into it, "So you and Jason huh?" Carol leaned her head against the side of the locker next to hers and examined the sketches her best friend had taped up, "Still think that king guy of yours is hotter."

Sarah looked over at Carol with a raised eye brow, "Do you now?" she looked back at the sketch she had made of Jareth. It was when she had eaten the peach and dreamt of dancing with him. She sometimes wondered what would have happened if she had never broken the bubble, or would have just accepted his offer. She shook her head, "Just some silly girl's fantasies. I've been drawing them since sophomore year, you know that," Sarah sighed pulled her backpack onto her back and slammed the locker.

Carol tossed her blond hair behind her back and nodded, "Where did you come up with such a good looking specimen?"

The two began to walk out of the school, "I knew someone who looked a lot like him," Sarah shrugged. "I… I guess we were…" she couldn't put a word to it. "He was different…that's for sure."

"Ever wish you could see him again?" Carol asked opening the front door for them to step out into the spring rain. "I mean now that you're older, that you're eighteen."

Sarah looked at Carol studying her best friend. Carol had moved here their sophomore and had become Sarah's first real friend since the Labyrinth had occurred. Of course she had told Carol about it, but she told her that it was a dream, "I dunno," she answered truthfully shrugging her shoulders. "I was such a child then…just fifteen…" she looked out into the rain for her parents white van. They had to pick up Toby from Kindergarten before they picked her up. "What would he think of me now? I still have childish fantasies but I think I've grown up quite a bit since then. It wouldn't be the same."

Carol laughed gently and Sarah looked at her with _that_ expression, "You only get that look on your face when we talk about him."

Sarah touched her face, "What look?"

"That look," Carol shrugged. "Its almost…wishful…as if you could just wish for him to be here. As if you want to scream, I wish that Jareth was-!"

Sarah quickly covered her friend's mouth before she could finish the sentence, "Don't be ridiculous," she spoke trying to recover from her strange reaction. "If he wanted to be…" Sarah looked down at the ground. "If he wanted to find me he would…I haven't moved yet…"

Carol frowned, "Sarah… your dreams were just dreams, you even said so yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you dreamt about wishing Toby away and having to face a Labyrinth to rescue him," Carol insisted. "You said that the Goblin King looked just like this Jareth guy. Wishing him here wouldn't work."

"I know," Sarah insisted attempting to look serious, "I was just joking you goof," she nudged her. "I tell you, are you are much too serious for me my dear friend."

Carol laughed out loud, "and you are horrible at joking! You always look so serious!"

"Its one of my neat little quirks!" she turned her head when a horn honked, "Well there they are. I'll see you on Monday okay? Have a good weekend!"

"You too!" Carol called just as Sarah pulled her sweatshirt hood up and ran toward the white van trying to dart away from rain drops.

* * *

Jareth stared at the crystal orb floating in front of him while Sarah darted to her car and the image began to fade away. He only got to see her when her, or her friend, would speak of him. The moment the conversation was through, though, he would have to return to his life of ruling the Goblins. It was rare that Sarah's friend, Carol, would mention him. When she did, it always seemed to be because of this boy who wished to court Sarah.

The Goblin King gave a great sigh and glanced out the window at his once beautiful Labyrinth. It wasn't the full glory he once knew. When Sarah left, she had taken a small part of him with him. At first he thought it was too small to be noticed, how wrong he had been. Even though only four years had passed on the Aboveground, so much more time had passed below. Time was such a fickle thing, but it seemed to be slowing down more and more the last decade. The Labyrinth knew something was becoming terribly wrong. It had never been defeated before, and the person who had defeated it was changing. He looked down at the small ring that he now kept in his pocket. It was the ring that she had given to the man with a bird for a brain.

He closed his eyes and clinched his fist, "This isn't right," he muttered pressing his fist against his forehead, "She was a mere girl. Barely anything to trifle with and I let her best me because I thought if I offered myself then I would win. It was always a last resort…it was supposed to be infallible," he stood up and leaned against the wall next to the window to stare at his kingdom. "Even now, when decades have past in my realm I cannot escape the thought of her! No woman can even tempt me from the Fae…I used to be able to distract myself so easily," he whispered to the wind. "What changed? What is so important about this one? Why is she so important?"

Only the whistle of the wind answered him and he gave a sigh of disappointment, "I'll never escape her will I?" he asked looking around as if expecting someone to answer.

He turned when someone did, "Only the one meant for such a great King can best you."

In front of him stood his little sister; Jade. Their parents had a fascination with J names. Her hair was blond white like his and reached her waist. Her eyes were black and a dark blue; mismatched, "You shouldn't be here," Jareth spoke moodily returning to his throne and gracefully plopping back down.

Jade tilted her head in curiosity. Since he spent so much time away from the Fae he was so different from what she was used to, "And why not dear brother? Mother has been worried, no orb, not even a pigeon to let us know you're still sane," she glanced around at the mess that the throne room was, "I question your sanity myself."

"I'm perfectly sane. Should you not be gossiping with that little Cassandra on the welfare of the Prince, your future husband, instead of talking to your brother on how sane he is?" Jareth asked with a sneer.

The young Fae looked out the window to the Labyrinth, "This place really is a mess," she commented. "Might want to fix this place up before something terrible happens."

"Like what?" he asked with arrogance behind his voice.

She was instantly kneeling next to the throne, whispering into his ear, "There is a rumor spreading that Sarik is interested in your kingdom. He has been watching it closely, he has been watching you closely dear brother. There is talk of an uprising, that the Goblin King should be stronger," she pulled away and looked at him carefully. "Or at least married."

Jareth grunted in response but said nothing.

Jade sighed, "I suggest you find this girl that torments your mind," she told him tapping his head. "Or your world may truly turn upside down. I would hate the thought of you being banished."

With that said she disappeared just as she had appeared. Jareth glared at the spot his sister had been standing and quickly stood up, "Damn these women!" he snapped before storming out of the throne room

* * *

Sarah smiled at her little brother while he ripped open the next present from his parents. He squealed in delight at _more_ legos. Sarah could see herself now stepping on a Lego and hurting herself. Toby looked over at his older sister expectantly, "Oh, well now," Sarah cleared her throat, "I suppose you expect something from me?"

Toby nodded his head with a bright smile.

Sarah laughed and looked over at her father and stepmother. They were watching them with identical grins. Sarah pulled the thin picture like package from underneath from her seat.

* * *

Jareth paused from his rage when another one of his clear orbs appeared in front of him. A smiling Sarah was handing Toby his birthday present. Jareth frowned, "What has a present got to do with me?" he asked out loud.

* * *

Unlike the other presents, Toby began to carefully open this one. He had the most curious look on his face as he peeled the paper back. The moment the wrapping paper was gone he flipped the picture over and suddenly hugged his sister with a happy laugh.

* * *

Jareth stared in wonder as the orb showed the picture. It was a painting of him, Toby, and Sarah all together. They looked happy too. Jareth was sitting on a couch with the two, Sarah had her head rested gently on the crook of his neck while he read a story to Toby who was on his lap. The orb shifted to Sarah who was smiling at her little brother.

* * *

"I love it Sarah!" Toby cheered hugging it. "When we get home Sunday will we hang it up?"

"Of course, silly," Sarah answered scuffing up his blond hair. "Why wouldn't we?"

He batted her hand away, "I dunno… Mom and dad think they're weird."

She looked at her parents, "Do you think they're weird?"

"Of course not dear," her father answered. "I think they're excellent. The man that you constantly draw does puzzle me some."

"I told you," Sarah sighed. "He was in a dream and its just one of those faces you can't forget."

"Toby had the same dream though," her stepmother added. "Or at least he seems to know the man."

"He's in all the stories Sarah reads to me," Toby pouted. "I like them."

Both parents glanced at one another, "All right then… If you two like him then he can be hung up in Toby's room. Besides, this is her best drawing yet. Not many people can catch themselves so truly."

* * *

**Note**: hmmm….oooo… I like it… It's a long…weird…intro thingy! WOOT! Anyway, review…you know the drill… I'll update…when I can… I feel like renting the movie so I think I might just go do that. I just have this great urge to watch this movie! Woohoo! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'll save you my dearest!" Toby called jumping down from his bed.

Sarah laughed at her little brother and sat down on her bed on the other side of the room, "Oh but my good man, how will you do it?"

"I'll creep in un-noticed," Toby insisted taking the sneak-attack position. "Then go AHA! He'll scream and fall over with laughter."

Sarah laughed and began to tickle her little brother, "You goof ball!"

"Can we go swimming in the river tomorrow?" Toby asked as soon as she quit tickling him.

"I dunno," Sarah shrugged. "If it's not raining and it's warm enough, then we will."

Toby giggled and clapped his hands, "Yay!"

"Now get to sleep," Sarah smiled tucking him in. "I'll be sure to make waffles tomorrow morning."

"And your hot chocolate!"

"Yes, and my hot chocolate," Sarah tweaked his nose just slightly and smiled. "Don't forget, its just you and me tomorrow, our parents are going to be out."

"They're always out when we're here," Toby muttered crossing his arms over his chest, "I wish they weren't."

Sarah nodded her head, "I wish they weren't either, but at least we have one another."

"And Jareth."

She paused, "What?"

Then he lifted up the painting she had made him, "And Jareth. No matter what, he'll come when we need him. He promised."

"No he didn't," Sarah sighed slipping into her own bed.

"Yes he did!" Toby insisted. "Jareth said that he would, he promised! He won't let us down."

Sarah's eyes stared at her brother for a long time while he fell asleep. Her eyes then turned to her hands, confusion written across them, "How? He never…" she looked back at her brother. Shaking her head she slid under her covers and pulled them over her before letting the thought of sleep slowly consume her.

* * *

_She was standing on the hill in front of the Labyrinth again. This time, though, something was dreadfully wrong. The entire place felt almost dead and the sky was a dark red up above, "This isn't how it should be," she spoke taking a step forward._

_Just as she did her foot caught something and she went tumbling forward until she hit something hard. It groaned and whatever she hit shifted. Sarah blinked attempting to steady her vision from the sudden tumble. The figure shifted again and Sarah's eyes widened at the familiar head of pail blond hair, "Jareth?" she whispered looking at the man lying on the ground. "Jareth?"_

_His mismatched eyes opened up slowly and he reached out to her, "Sarah?" he asked, she felt his gloved hand touch her face, "Is that really you?"_

"_Jareth? What's happened?" Sarah asked slowly pulling his hand from her face. "Why is the Labyrinth like this, what's happened to you?"_

"_You did," he answered looking down at the ground._

"_What?" Sarah quickly shook her head. "No…Jareth, are you hurt? What is going on?"_

_He shifted, attempting to sit up, but he instantly fell back, "You took it…please give it back."_

"_What?"_

_He stared up at the dark red sky, "You took it," he repeated, "I need it back or this world will shatter…I may not like it…what I do…but I have to stop it…"_

"_Stop what?" The light seemed to begin to fade from his eyes, "Jareth?! Stay with me, what do I have to give back?! What's going on?! What's happening?"

* * *

_

Sarah suddenly sat up and was met with a blinding ray of light. The girl sucked in a breath and covered her eyes. She quickly hopped out of her bed and into the bathroom, a change of clothes in hand. With in thirty minutes she was out of the bathroom, cleaned, and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, with her swim suit underneath, "Oh good, honey your up," her stepmother spoke making her look up.

"You two leaving then?" Sarah asked leaning against the wall.

"The Feldman's are having a little get together for us adults," her step mother explained, "and we couldn't possible say no. You two will be fine alone today won't you?"

Sarah shook her head, "What about Toby?"

"What about him dear? He'll be fine with you."

"No I mean…" Sarah sighed. "We came up here for _his_ birthday, not so you can go and party your hearts out all weekend. You should stay, both of you should. He's all ready hurt you're leaving."

"He couldn't be dear, he's only five," her step mother insisted.

Sarah's mouth parted, ready to scream at her, but she held it in, "What will you two do when I'm in college next year? Leave him alone?"

"Of course not dear," her father spoke this time. "We'll hire a babysitter."

"Toby won't like it!" Sarah snapped. "You two are barely around, and when you are we don't know you two well enough to know what to do, please stay."

"We all ready told them we were coming," her father sighed. "It would be rude to change out minds now."

Sarah's jaw hitched to one side and she glared at the wall, "Fine," she muttered. "Just fine, leave your two kids alone to not know who their parents are, whatever," then stormed into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later Toby was awake and bounding down the stairs, a towel in hand and just his bathing suit on, "I'm ready to swim!" he declared.

Sarah smiled, "Good, but food first," she told him setting a plate of freshly made waffles in front of him.

Toby sat down and began to eat them as quickly as his little mouth would let him, "Sawah?" he spoke gulping down a large mouthful.

"Hm?"

"Did they leave?"

Sarah looked at her brother and nodded her head, "I'm afraid they did…"

Toby glared at his waffles and pushed them away from him, "They never stay… Jareth would! He would if we wanted him to! Or we could go away with him!" Toby insisted suddenly standing up. "I wish the Goblin King would-!"

She was instantly next to him, her hand over his mouth, "No Toby," she told him. "No…"

The five year old looked at the sad expression on his big sister's face and touched the tear that had just managed to escape her eye, "Why not Sarah? He could take us away and then mom and dad would know what its like for us when they leave… Jareth wouldn't leave us Sarah…all we have to do is ask for him to be here…"

Sarah pulled him into an embrace, "I wish…" she sighed and looked at Toby, her hands on the sides of his shoulders. "If Jareth really wanted us…I think he would come… If we really needed him…more then anything…I think he would come… We don't need him to take us away from here… We have a good life, even if it's not a whole one."

"I just…I wish…" Toby looked at the ground. "When we were there…when you were trying to get to me…he wanted me Sarah. He wanted to be with us. He wanted to raise me as his own, with your help."

"That may be true," Sarah touched the side of his face, "but that isn't our world…and whether or not they show it…our parents still love us Toby…they do…"

"I know…I just want them to show it is all."

The young woman took in a deep breath and stood up, "Well we have some swimming to do don't we? Off we go?"

Toby clapped and the two were instantly out to the river next to their cabin. Sarah peeled her shirt and pants off before she began to slowly edge her way into the river. Toby was right next to her, watching his sister carefully. The water was still pretty chilly, but the air was warm enough.

Toby suddenly dove into the water, splashing a large amount onto his sister. Sarah screamed and splashed him right back when he surfaced. This went on for a good hour. Toby finally left the water, exhausted and plopped down onto his towel to watch his big sister. Sarah flashed him a smile and began to make her way up the shore.

A look of complete horror suddenly crossed Toby's face and Sarah paused, "Toby? What is it?"

Toby just stared in shock. Just as he began to scream, "Sarah! Move!" a great force grabbed the young woman she was instantly shoved down into the water.

She struggled against whatever it was; darkness completely swarmed around her. Her eyes looked upward then she shut them, _JARETH! Please! I need your help!_

Toby sat on the shore looking around madly for his sister, "I wish…" he hesitated. "I wish the Goblin King would come and save my sister!" he shouted.

A loud splash was heard and with in a moment the Goblin King was seen with an unconscious Sarah in his arms. He walked out of the water and Toby ran after him while the Goblin King walked her into the cabin.

"Is she okay?" Toby asked jogging after them.

Jareth set her down on the couch on the main floor and touched the young woman's face gently. She instantly coughed up a mouth full of water and her eyes flew open. A sigh of relief came from both the older man and the boy. Her eyes traveled to them and she paused at Jareth, "You came?" she asked with a sore voice.

"Always…whenever I'm called," he told her. He looked at Toby, "Go and get her some dry clothes."

Toby nodded and ran up the cabin stairs. Jareth looked back at the young woman lying on the couch, "You… Why?"

He sighed and didn't answer. He had seen her dragged down by a dark force but he wasn't able to do anything until Toby had wished for him to, "I come when I'm wished for," he answered.

"I never…"

"Toby did," he explained, "but I cannot stay long…" a look of sadness passed his features for a moment but that look arrogance was quickly in its place. "There is trouble in the Labyrinth… I must return in haste."

"Is there anything I can do?" Sarah asked sitting up as he stood.

Jareth's head snapped to look at her and he felt his heart ach over a thousand times when he responded, "No…not now…but I will remember your offer…as long as you don't forget to call when you need me."

Sarah nodded her head, "Never again…" she answered. "I'll never forget again… I owe you Jareth."

He bowed his head and with in a moment he was gone from sight. Toby bounced down and paused when Jareth was no longer in the room. He had clothes in his hands, "Did he leave?"

Sarah slowly took the clothes from her brother and she nodded her head, "He had to…He said he would have liked to have stayed a bit more but there is trouble in the underground…"

"Oh…" Toby nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'll survive," she told him. "I always do…"

* * *

_No one can blame you for walking away.  
Too much rejection.  
No love injection._

That next weekend Sarah went on the date with Jason. Like any girl she had fun, but she couldn't escape the thought that something was terribly wrong. The slightest thought of Jareth, now, made her stomach hurt. How could seeing him once after four years create such a reaction? Over time she stopped drawing him, she even stopped drawing her friends. It was just because she couldn't bare it any longer. Something was wrong, something inside of her, and she didn't know what.

_Life can't be easy.  
It's not always swell.  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl,  
'Cause it hurts like hell,_

It felt as if he had lost all hope. There was a battle ensuing in his world, and now he was no longer graced with the visions of Sarah. She never spoke of him anymore, and Toby barely did too. To top it all off he was now trapped in one of his oubliettes with just a small ray of light for comfort, "We'll find a way to get you out my lord," a familiar voice spoke from the top of the oubliette.

"Hogger?"

"Hoggle sir," the dwarf sighed. "We'll find a way, we have to. You are the only true King for our land, no matter how much I don't like you. We'll be back."

Then the voice was gone. Jareth stared up, wondering if his people still had any hope for him. Why were the other Fae allowing this to happen? Goblin King was his by right and he had not gone and wavered from his job. He was doing exactly what he had to do. He couldn't have helped it if a girl had figured it out. It wasn't his fault she had taken something from him.

_But down in the underground  
You'll find someone true.  
Down in the underground;  
A land serene; A crystal moon.  
Ah._

Sarah walked into the apartment she shared with Jason. It was two years later and the Goblin King was at the back of her mind far from her thoughts. Then she froze at the sight on her couch. There was Carol, with no clothes on, mounted on Jason. The young woman, instead of saying anything, suddenly turned and stormed out; slamming the door as hard as she could. Then she walked. She wasn't sure how far or where she walked, but she did. She just kept right on walking while tears slipped from her eyes.

Truth was she didn't love Jason. She could never bring herself to love him, or even sleep with him. It was the betrayal that hit her hardest. If he wasn't happy with their relationship he could have said something. She suddenly let out a scream in anger and leaned her back against a wall as she slid down. Tears covering his vision; and for the first time in so long one thought slipped forward, _Jareth? Where are you?_

_It's only forever.  
Not long at all.  
Lost and lonely.  
That's underground. Underground._

Jareth looked up as a tall looming figure walked into the oubliette. The candle in side the small little cave automatically flicked on and the first thing the Goblin King saw was an evil sneer followed by a set of very familiar mismatched brown and black eyes, "Sarik," he hissed. "How long do you plan on keeping me down here?"

"Until I forget you?" the Fae sneered crouching down in front of him. His hair was black and fell down to his waist. "But that's the problem. Your damn Labyrinth won't let me forget you, as long as you are here…so what to do with you?"

Jareth just stared; he let no emotion escape him.

"I do have a solution," Sarik's sneer turned into a full evil smile as a blade appeared in his hand, "I could just kill you," he placed the tip on the bottom of his chin.

"You would dare anger my family?"

Sarik tilted his head, "You see… I think they've all ready forgotten about you, how about we find out?"

With one swift move Sarik stuck the blade into Jareth's stomach and twisted. The Goblin King's eyes widened and let out a sudden cry of surprise that could be heard through out the Labyrinth and the Goblin City. Jareth wouldn't let his eyes leave Sarik's, but his thoughts were else where as his vision began to dim, _Please_, his mind whispered to what power he had left, _Take me to Sara…I need to see her_, then his vision completely blackened.

_Down in the underground

* * *

_

**Note**: Thanks Scorpian! Good to know one person is reading it! If you want me to update again I just need one review!

Oh yeah, and I don't own the song _Underground_ by David Bowie, but I love it anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah stared out the cabin window in complete silence. It was snowing outside, just three weeks away from Christmas. She had told her parents she would stay up here to think things through on what her next move would be. Toby had begged to come, but he still had school. She had told him he could come up as soon as Christmas break started.

Her eyes wondered to the fire crackling softly in the fire place. The last week she had felt so hollow, so out of it. This place felt hollow without her brother's laughter. She sat up and walked to the kitchen to put her mug away. Just as she set the mug down a loud thump was heard from the front porch, "What the hell?" she asked herself turning and heading toward the front door, "It hasn't started snowing that much has it?"

She sighed and pulled the door open. The sight that she met at her feet wasn't what she was expecting. Jareth lay on the freezing porch, as pale as the snow, with a knife embedded into his gut. His eyes opened and looked up at the woman who was staring at him in shock, "Sarah," he whispered, "help me…please…"

She instantly grabbed him where ever she could and dragged him as close as she could to the fire. Sarah's eyes looked to the wound in his gut then up at him, "Jareth…I… I don't know what to do…I…"

"Get some bandages…" he whispered.

The young woman nodded her head and grabbed as many as she could find before returning to his side, "Now what?"

"Jerk the dagger out…"

"What?" her eyes widened, "No, Jareth…I can't…"

"I can heal myself…if you can just take the iron out…"

Slowly, her hand gripped over the hilt of the dagger and she gripped onto it, "I'm sorry," she whispered before jerking it out as quickly as she could. Jareth let out a sudden scream of pain and his eyes widened.

"Hold the bandages over the wound," he told her as soon as the first shock of pain left him.

Sarah did so, slowly putting pressure on it, but hopefully not enough to terribly hurt him, "What if something vital is cut? I can't…"

"I can heal it…if we can stop me from losing too much blood…you'll need to get some needle and thread," his eyes were fixed on her sternly.

She frowned at the thought of having to stow him up, "I don't have sterile anything like that… Jareth…"

"Please…Sarah…just do it…I just need to stop the bleeding… I can feel my magic working, but I grow weaker…please," he begged touching her hand.

"Hold this while I find some," she insisted placing both his hands on the bandages. She came back and as quick as she could manage without gagging she sowed up the wound the best she could before she began to wrap it in lots of bandages, "Do you think you can move?"

He grunted.

"Just to the couch," she reasoned. "You shouldn't stay on the floor." Slowly, with her help, he managed to get onto the couch. She had handed him three pinkish pills, "It's a pain killer," she sighed. "Just swallow it down with water and it'll help with the pain…"

He nodded his head and did what he told her. Sarah got up and he reached out for her hand, "Now we are even," he whispered before his eyes completely shut.

She looked back at him and just stood there for what seemed forever. Finally she turned to grab him a blanket while one thought consumed her, _no…we're not…I still owe you…for everything…

* * *

_

She was jerked from her dreams when the phone next to her head began to ring. Groaning into her pillow she snatched the phone and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hi honey its me," a male voice answered on the other line.

"Hi dad," she muttered.

A great sigh heaved she felt her muscles tighten, preparing for bad news, "Apparently there is a horrible storm heading your way. If you can, you might want to drive into town and get some supplies for the next week, and some dry fire wood. You probably haven't gotten out and chopped any fresh wood yet, have you?"

"You know me," she answered letting her body relax.

Her father chuckled, "Well, there is some money hidden under the mattress for emergencies such as this. Go ahead and take it. I'll give you a call in a week and see how you're holding up. Have a good one honey."

"Bye dad," she set the phone down and frowned. "Means Toby is going to have to deal with a baby sitter this Christmas…crap…"

She shook the left over sleep from her eyes and slipped out of the bed before pattering down stairs. There Jareth lay, still fast asleep. Sarah sighed and turned to go back up stairs, "You leaving?" a voice asked. She looked back to find Jareth, his eyes slightly cracked open.

"There's going to be a horrible storm, according to my father," she explained. "I need to drive into town and get supplies and lots of extra bandages for you…and maybe some warmer clothes… I'm gonna change and then leave…can you survive an hour here without me?"

"I would be disappointed in myself if I didn't," he told her, the same arrogance she remembered from before.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Fine…I'll be back in a bit."

When she had finally left Jareth found himself searching the room for something to do. His pain was not as bad as before, but he knew it would take some time for him to regain his strength. He sat up slowly and jumped when a small plastic device fell switching on what he thought earlier was a funny black mirror. His eyes widened at what appeared on it. It was like a moving picture…with sound.

On it a little man with brown curly hair was placing a small golden ring on a platform. Slowly, Jareth reached for the small device that had turned on the TV and hit the up button on the volume, "I will take it!" the small man cried making all the other taller men arguing around them pause. "I will take it!"

And then he was hooked.

When Sarah finally returned to the cabin she had a car load of stuff to get in. So she spent the next hour moving stuff in through the back door where the kitchen was. She didn't even bother to check on Jareth, "I do not understand this," Jareth spoke when Sarah finally entered the living room. "How can so many people be tempted by such a small thing? It is merely a piece of gold made by something with a large eye…what is your world coming to? Is that all it cares about is small pieces of fine rock?"

Sarah paused and stared at the Goblin King. The night before he had been near the brink of death and now he was sitting up, no shirt on, bandage still on, and arguing with the TV over a movie, "Do you not have books down below?"

"Of course we do," he answered, his eyes were still glued to the TV. Apparently there was a marathon on for _Lord of the Rings_. "What has moving talking pictures got to do with that?"

She gave a sigh, "This is going to be impossible to explain… It's just a story from a bunch of books this guy wrote… They're good books."

"Did you bring me different clothes?" he asked finally looking away from the TV.

The young woman had to force herself not to glare at him, "Of course I did," she snapped. "Look… here," she set the box at his feet. "I guessed your sizes…I hope I was right…umm… I'm gonna make some breakfast so…I'll be back," then left the room.

"Odd," he muttered before turning to the box. It was just basic sweaters and sweats. Nothing fancy, just clothes he could lay about in and move in easily. He chose a white sweater and a black pair of sweat pants. Slowly he changed, made sure to avoid his stomach.

Sarah was in the kitchen running around trying to keep her mind busy, "Why did he come here?" she asked putting a skillet onto the oven. "Why couldn't he go to someone else…someone who _could_ heal him? He could have died and it would have been my fault…is that what he wanted?" she glared and began to make scrambled eggs. It was one of the only breakfast things she was good at; other then pouring cereal. She shook her head and sighed, "What is going on?"

"That is a good question indeed," a deep sultry voice spoke making her turn suddenly. A man with mismatched eyes, much like Jareth's but they were black and brown. His black hair fell to his waist and he had an essence about him that did remind her of Jareth. "I always wondered what could capture Jareth's heart so easily…you are a good choice."

She took a step back, being careful to avoid the hot stove, "Who are you?" she asked gripping onto the free cool skillet on the counter.

"Oh, our Jareth hasn't told you about me yet?" he gave her a wicked smile. "How…protective of him."

"Get out," she told him, wary of his motions.

"That is no way to treat a new friend," he chuckled suddenly grabbing the wrist that was gripped onto the skillet.

She let out a startled scream.

* * *

Jareth suddenly looked up from the TV when he heard a startled scream from the kitchen. With in a moment, or as fast as his body would allow, he was up on his feet and moving toward the kitchen, "Let go," he heard Sarah hiss.

"But Sarah," a deep voice answered, "I want to know what is so amazing about you? Something…fascinating had to have caught the ex-Goblin King's eyes."

"Let go of her," Jareth growled looking at the young Fae who was too close to comfort to Sarah.

"Jareth?" Sarik asked turning to him. "You're still alive? How…disappointing."

Sarah then took the moment she had and brought around the hot skillet with her other hand, hitting Sarik hard on the face. He let out a sudden scream and grabbed his face as his skin began to burn from the sudden iron contact. Then he vanished.

"Are you all right?" Jareth asked.

Sarah looked at him, "I'm fine, you had better…Jareth?" Jareth wavered slightly, his face becoming paler. He suddenly collapsed onto the floor, "Jareth!" she dropped the skillet and quickly ran to his side. "Jareth, wake up…"

He moved slightly and looked up at her, "Sarah I…"

"Come on, I'll get you upstairs into a real bed," she told him putting his right around her shoulder. Slowly they made it upstairs into the bedroom that Toby and she would share during their visits there. "I'll make you something to eat…something that'll build your strength just…just stay here," she told him while he slipped into the bed and she put the covers over him. "Rest…I'll wake you when I get back."

Jareth watched her leave, his thoughts wondering why she was so caring. It had been so obvious long ago that she did not return the affection that he had begun to feel her for…but now… The Goblin King didn't know what to think. Slowly he slipped into deep slumber, his thoughts wondering…and wandering.

* * *

_He was standing in the middle of a ballroom looking for her. The reason he had come in the first place. The woman who had stolen what he needed most to control the Labyrinth and keep his throne. He need it back…he needed her back. It was the only way to keep his reign true. _

_Then there she was, almost like the peach dream, but even more beautiful. Her green eyes shifted over the crowd of dancers with a pale blue dress on that clung to curves comfortably. Her hair was curled and had different assorted silver accessories placed about it. Jareth smiled and made his way toward her slowly. Her eyes locked with his and she froze as if unsure what to do, "You came," he whispered when he finally reached her._

_"For some reason I just…I couldn't stay away," she answered as she led her out into the dance floor for the next dance._

_He put one hand on her waist on the other hand in her hand, "You look beautiful," he whispered as they began to waltz about the room. "How is your brother?"_

_"Toby is Toby," she answered with a shrug, her face had reddened at his compliment. "He says he misses you…he does wish you would visit more often…"_

_"Do you wish I would visit more often?"_

_She looked up at him slightly shocked, "Of course," she whispered for only his ears to hear._

_His heart warmed at her answer, "Your getting better."_

_"At what?"_

_"At hiding your glow," he answered as he twirled her out and pulled her back into his embrace. "I can still see it in your eyes," not that he looked closer one eye seemed bluer, almost turquoise, compared to the other._

_"Toby says he is jealous," she admitted. "He doesn't see how it had to come from my mother, says it should have come from my father, the Fae blood…"_

His eyes snapped open, "What?"

* * *

**Note**: Doopy doo! Yeah…that's all I have to say cause…I'm trying to…not…say anything. P

**Scorpian**: Stop panicking! Here it is!

**el-x-gy**: Oh thank you so much! I hope I keep up to your expectation! Here's an update!

**Crazylittlecheezer**: O.O You really think so! That's awesome! I dunno…I just… I never thought I was that good at suspense…must be a come and go thing…hmm…anyway thank you!

**Labyrinth Mistress** Thanks! Here's an update and I'll try to update as much as I can…when I can!

And you know…review…that's always fun too!


End file.
